


Tangled Up

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling Kink, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hey there people. I was wondering if you could write something where the reader is Sam and dean's younger sister and one night when the boys go to a bar the reader sneaks Gabriel in and the reader has a thing for having her legs wrapped around Gabriel's waist (like straddling and stuff) and a wing and hair pulling kink and they manage to avoid getting caught by the boys but a few days later the boys spot a hickey and the boys freak but accept it in the end please? Sorry it's long but thanksWarnings: Wing!Kink, Hair Pulling Kink, Smut, some language





	Tangled Up

“You sure you don’t feel like joining us?” Your eldest brother frowned, twirling the impala keys in his hand.  
“Nah.” You barely look over as your eyes scanned the T.V. screen. “Girls night.”  
“Well, if that’s the case, maybe Sammy should stay behind. You could braid each other’s hair.”  
“Haha, very funny.” Sam gave him a bitch-face before glancing over at you. “You gonna be alright, alone?”  
“Yeah.” Your eyes meet with Sam’s hazel ones. “Have fun.”  
“Oh we will.” Dean flashed his smile, pushing your younger brother out the door. “See ya, Y/N!”  
“Bye!” You shouted back just as the bunker door slammed shut. You mentally counted a few seconds and then prayed. “Oh, my dearest archangel boyfriend...my brothers are gone and the place is ours.” A moment passed and there was no sign of him. “Unless you’re busy…”  
“Nope.” Gabriel flopped down in the seat next to you. “Never too busy for my favorite girl. Especially on girl’s night in. Nothing like movies, popcorn, makeup, and mani-pedis.” He listed off, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.  
“Those things are good and all…” You seductively spoke, running your fingers down his shirt. “..but I’d rather do something else.” You moved to straddle him on the couch, pressing your hips down. His hands gripped your hips as you rolled along his bulge, gaining some friction. You splayed your hands across his chest and nipped at his throat.  
“Mmm. I like the way you think.” Gabriel moaned at your actions. Your teeth pulled his at his earlobe as you let your hands wander his muscles, smiling in agreement.  
With little effort Gabriel picked you up, keeping a firm grasp on your butt as he carried you out of the room and into the hall towards your bedroom. While his hands stayed south, your arms wrapped around his neck with your lips attacking his. You pulled at his lower lip, sucking at it, which caused the archangel to get distracted.  
The nearest wall rested against your back as Gabriel stopped in the hallway, breaking his lips away before crashing back with his tongue set on exploring your mouth. Together your tongues rolled over each other, filling the intoxicating need to be close.  
“Fuck.” Gabriel breathed with his lips brushing against yours.  
“That’s the plan.” You buckled your lips forward causing him to hiss out more profanities.  
Your motion seemed to send him into a primal state as he wasted no time navigating the hallway to get to your room. Gabriel’s grip tighten as he opened the door with his archangel powers and then shut it with your body pressed right up against it.  
His fingers grabbed at your hair, pulling it to the side to expose your neck. He quickly devoured your sensitive skin, marking and kissing up and down. You gasped out as his teeth nearly broke skin, then licked it over to help relieve any pain.  
“Gabe….need you...now…” You whimpered, trailing your hands over his shirt, trying to undo the buttons.  
“You.” His nose ghosted over your jawline. “Already.” A quick kiss was set right at your pulse point. “Have.” His whiskey eyes suddenly met your eyeline. “Me.”  
“Gabe!” You whined, suddenly rolling your hips.  
He dropped his hold on you, making your action stop as soon as it started. “Now. Now.” He tsked, but you didn’t want any of his teasing.  
With a firm grip your ripped his shirt off, letting buttons hang by a thread or go flying to the corners of the room. Before he could protest, you got his zipper down and the offending material down to his ankles.  
Instead of teasing you anymore, once you stood back up, Gabriel kicked his pants off all the way. His pupils were lust blown as he picked you up once again and tossed you lightly on the bed. You felt yourself grow incredibly wet just by watching him crawl up the bed to you with a hungry gaze.  
“I think you still have too much on, darling.” He growled, running a finger down your clothed chest.  
“Should do something about that, dontcha think?”  
With a quick snap of his fingers your clothes were gone along with the rest of his, except for a condom. “Sorry, sweetheart.” Gabriel bit at your collarbone as his hardened member rubbed against your thigh. “But I can’t wait any longer.”  
Your reply was to wrap your legs around the small of his back, getting him closer to where you wanted him to be. He took the hint as his fingers trailed along your labia, then spread them apart to tease at your entrance.  
“So wet for me.” Gabriel noted as your juices coated his fingers. He then let a single finger push into your core, brushing against your walls. While he worked you open by adding a second finger, his mouth captured one of your nipples. You arched into his touch, raking your fingers through his golden brown hair as he furthered your pleasure.  
“Please...Gabriel….I’m ready….” You moaned out as he added a third finger, curling up against your sweet spot. “Just fuck me.”  
Gabriel smirked down at you, pumping his fingers in and out. “Got such a dirty mouth on you.” The friction he created was wonderful, but it wasn’t enough. “What would your brothers think?” He teased, withdrawing his fingers from you.  
“Gab-” You were about to protest, but was cut off as the head of cock rubbed over your folds before pushing into your entrance. His girth stretched you, but it was a pleasant feeling that you would never get tired off. “Oh!” You gasped out as he filled you with his hard member.  
“Love those pretty sounds.” Gabriel purred, digging his fingers into your hips.  
You scratched down his back as his cock dragged out of you, leaving just the head of it in your opening before snapping back in. Your body trembled at his slow-to-quick pace. “Harder.” You rolled your hips in time with him.  
“So bossy.”  
“Never complained before.” You smirked.  
“Never said I didn’t like it.” Suddenly his pace grew more intense with him barely leaving you as he pounded away at all the right spots.  
“Gabriel...oh fuck….Gabe!” You cried out when his member filled you up again. “I...wanna…” You stuttered, digging your nails in where his wings would be. “...wanna...wings….see your wings….I wanna…..see wings…” After you finally pieced together enough words for Gabriel to understand, he let his six golden wings out for you to see.  
They shimmered in the room, going from a almost pale yellow to a golden brown like his hair. The top set was spread out, while the other four wings curled around your bodies, tickling at your sides. You smiled up at him, pressing your foreheads together.  
“Always perfect I see.” You purred, raking your fingers through some of the secondary feathers. You enjoyed the way they seemed to press into your touch. Even silk couldn’t beat their softness.  
“Gotta keep up appearance for my girl.” Gabriel grunted as he quickened his pace. The fluid movement of his hips as they thrusted into you was unbelievable. No one had ever made you feel more alive than Gabriel. The way he knew where your sweet spot was and could hit it every time was amazing.  
“Oh, fuck.” You tugged at his feathers, holding on for support as you felt yourself getting closer.  
“That’s it Y/N. Cum when I say so.” Gabriel lifted one of your legs slightly, getting a better angle to go deeper and hit that sensitive spot over and over. “Hold on.” He panted, enjoying how you parted your lips with beautiful noises coming out of them.  
“I’m so close.”  
“Now.” Gabriel pulled at your hair, making you meet his lips as he gave one rough thrust that sent you over the edge. Your body went limp as a warm bliss shrouded you and Gabriel. You felt Gabriel’s cock pulse as his cum filled the condom he was wearing. He waited until he was limp before he pulled out and disposed of condom. Then he turned to his side and let you curl up against his chest with his arms wrapped around you. With your archangel next to you, you didn’t have a problem falling asleep.

Waking up without your lover was a bit disappointing, but then remembering that you would both be killed by your brothers if they found out helped soften it. Thankfully, neither of them seemed awake yet as you made your way to the shared bathroom. Glancing in the mirror you spotted several hickeys and bruises due to the fact that Gabriel couldn’t help to mark you as his.  
With some makeup and high-necked clothes you managed to hide all of the marks. Of course, you could’ve just prayed to Gabriel to come and heal you, but that would have to wait as you heard Sam get up.  
Thankfully, Sam nor Dean saw anything and it continued like that for a couple of days. You tried your best to shower when they were busy or asleep. However, after one late night due to a hunt, you slept in and forgot about covering the marks up.  
The next morning you slumped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen as the smell of coffee lured you in. Dean was already at the table with a newspaper in hand, while Sam fixed himself some healthy meal.  
“Well, looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to grace us with her presence.” Your eldest brother joked.  
“Oh, shut up.” Your eyes were barely open as you held out your hands towards Sammy.  
“Here.” Sam poured you a mug, knowing what you needed. “It’s hot. Be careful.” You ignored his words as you let the heat sting your tongue.  
“Any plans for today?” You asked once the caffeine started to work. Sam shrugged at you as he joined Dean at the table. You stood at the counter, debating what to eat.  
“Could take a breather.” Dean commented. “That last case was a hard one.”  
“Got anything in there?” Sam pointed to the newspaper.  
“Not from what I can see.”  
“Here, let me just-” Sam leaned over, already grabbing at the newspaper.  
“It’s all yours, Sammy.” He got up to pour himself more coffee.  
“Seriously, we just got back.” You whined, secretly hoping you would get more time with Gabriel. It had been days since you last saw him and this long distance thing wasn’t really your style.  
“Hey! What’s that?” Suddenly Dean was in your personal space, tugging down the collar of your shirt. You couldn’t see it from where it was located, but you instantly knew what it was. It apparently got your other older brother’s attention as Sam came over to see what Dean was pointing at. “Where did you get that?” Dean clenched his jaw as his dark eyes bored into you.  
“Not sure.” You tried to remain calm, though your voice sounded weak. “Maybe the hunt?”  
“Bullshit.”  
“Dean…” Sam argued, getting on your side.  
“Don’t ‘Dean’ me. What do you think that looks like?!”  
Sam leaned in closer to inspect the questionable mark on your neck. “A hickey?” He jolted back in surprise to look at you with those puppy dog eyes. “When did that happen?”  
“Does it really matter?!” Dean shouted. “She has a fricken hickey!” He turned to you with narrowed eyes. “Who did this? Huh? ‘Cause I swear-”  
“Dean, calm down.” The younger of the two put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, but Dean only shrugged it off.  
“Y/N, our little sister, has some hickey on her neck like she belongs to someone!”  
“Maybe it was just a one time-”  
“No! Y/N isn’t like that.”  
“Uh..guys...I’m right here.” You waved, trying to get their attention.  
“Look, I don’t like it either, but-” Sam started.  
“No. Don’t you make this seem alright.”  
“You guys!” You yelled, earning both of their stares. “Look, as much as you probably don’t want to hear it..I’m in a relationship.” You nervously shifted. “I...uh...we’ve been together for a while now and he sometimes gets a bit….territorial.”  
“A while?!” Dean looks like he is ready to kill someone.  
“Who is it?” Sam appears much calmer, but you can tell he isn’t happy. “Do we know him?”  
“Well...kinda...I mean..you don’t know him like I do.” That earns an eye roll from both of them. “Listen.” You suddenly feel determined to make them understand. “He is sweet and funny. He cares about me. I know you don’t like the idea that your little sister is in a relationship, but seriously like you two can argue about that.” You cross your arms across your chest. “Ruby? Anna? Like you two can judge who I pick.” They remained silent for a bit, thinking over what you said.  
“Wait? Are you dating a demon?” Sam somehow reasoned.  
“Crowley?! Oh, he is beyond dead. That son of a bitch ain’t ever gonna see the sunshine again.” Dean started for his room, probably to grab a gun or angel blade. You followed him with Sam in tow.  
“He’s just using you, Y/N.” Your younger brother gave you a serious look as you hurried after the eldest Winchester.  
“I’m not dating, Crowley!” You stopped, looking into Dean’s room to find him paused, mid-loading a gun. “I’m not dating a demon.”  
“Then who?” Dean stalked out into the hallway, putting you between him and Sam. “Tell us, now.”  
“He’s an angel.” You get out, but then instantly regret it.  
“Cas!” Dean screams up to the Heavens.  
“I guess it makes sense.” Sam shrugged, thinking of how you two always seemed close. Before you can even correct them, Castiel is in the hallway with that squinted look he was famous for.   
“You son of a bitch!” Dean punched his angel friend in the nose. Castiel staggered back, wiping away the blood dripping down his face with a bewildered expression. “You’re dating our little sister?! Not only that, but you go and mark her up?!”  
“Dean!” You throw yourself between the two of them. “I’m dating Gabriel, okay? I’m dating Gabriel.”  
The moment the truth comes out, the world suddenly stops. They are both clearly surprised as they didn’t know he was alive once again. Dean lowered his fists to his sides while Sam stepped forward and stood next to him.  
“The trickster? That son of a bitch?” Dean’s voice was low, dripping with darkness.  
“We’ve been together for a while now.” You pleaded for them to understand.  
“I should go.” Castiel disappeared, leaving you alone with your brothers.  
“He isn’t the same as he was.”  
“Y/N-” Dean started.  
“No. You listen.” You glared at them both. “I love him and don’t give me none of that b.s. talk. I know that I love him. Gabriel makes me happy and feel beautiful. I love you guys, I really do. You’re my brothers, but I’m with Gabriel. You can’t change my mind.” The silence that followed was deafening as the boys thought over what you said.  
Sam was the first to speak, nodding his head. “Fine, but I don’t want to hear any of it.”  
“Dude!” Dean hit him.  
“What? At least she seems to be happy.”  
Dean turned to you. “I don’t like it….but..if he so much as hurts you in anyway-”  
“Thanks, Dee.” You squealed, pulling your brother in for a hug.  
“Yeah...well...we still have to talk to him.”  
You pulled back. “About what?”  
“Ground rules.”  
“Fine.” You nodded.  
“First one being to stop marking you up.”  
“Whatever you say.” You smiled and hugged them both.


End file.
